Mohamed Mohamed
Mohamed Mohamed is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile 24 year-old Mohamed was born in Somalia and then moved to Kenya, Yemen, Eritrea, Ethiopia, Kenya and Dubai before moving to the UK with his family. He feels that his family have moved around too much so would love to win Big Brother and give them the opportunity to stay in the one place and make a proper home for themselves. Described by his friends as a flamboyant character, Mohamed now works at as toy demonstrator at Hamley's, a job that he loves as he enjoys being cheeky with the customers. His dream job would to be a graphic designer and if he won a million pounds he would still want to work so he could buy his mum a massive house. Mohamed describes himself as crazy, outgoing and fun and firmly believes that you don't need money to have fun... but it helps! He's a big comedy fan and loves Jimmy Carr, Omid Djalii and Ricky Gervais. Mohammed says that laughter is very important to him and he tries to have a laugh every day. Mohamed loves fit, curvy women with dark hair and blue or brown eyes. His perfect woman is Monica Beluci. He loves to wear bright clothes which reflect his bubbly and bright personality. Big Brother 9 On Day 19, after receiving five nominations from his fellow housemates, Mohamed faced the public vote alongside Sylvia. On Day 23, Sylvia was evicted from the House with 90.2% of the vote and Mohamed remained in the House. On Day 47, Mohamed was nominated for eviction for a second time. On Day 51, Rebecca was evicted from the House with 65.4% of the vote and Mohamed and Darnell remained in the House. On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Big Brother had caught seven housemates discussing nominations in secret code, so as a punishment they faced the public vote alongside Dale and Luke, who were already nominated for eviction; Mohamed was one of these seven housemates. Mohamed survived the public vote on Day 58 and Luke was evicted from the House. On Day 90, Mohamed was the twelfth person to be evicted from the House after receiving 1.8% of the public vote to win, and finished in seventh place. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Mohamed returned to his previous job as a toy demonstrator in Hamleys. Gallery Mohamed2.jpg|Mohamed enters the Big Brother 9 House Mohamed1.jpg|Mohamed's official full-length publicity photo Mohamed6.jpg|Mohamed in the Big Brother 9 living area Mohamed3.jpg|Mohamed on the Big Brother 9 sofas Mohamed5.jpg|Mohamed finds out that he has been evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Mohamed4.jpg|Mohamed leaves the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *Thus far, Mohamed and Ahmed Aghil are the only ever housemates to originally be from Somalia. *In Big Brother 9, Mohamed was the first housemate to survive a two-way eviction. *Mohamed was the last ever Head of House in the history of Big Brother UK. *In Big Brother 9, Sara Folino nominated Mohamed as her first nomination every week she was able to. **Despite this, Mohamed only nominated Sara twice. *Mohamed is one of six Big Brother housemates (the others being Elizabeth Woodcock, Stuart Wilson, Craig Coates, Kathreya Kasisopa and Tom O'Connell) that were evicted before the Final after receiving the fewest votes to win in the final-week. *Thus far, Mohamed is the only ever housemate to have his first name be the same as his last name. *After leaving Big Brother, Mohamed spends his Friday nights doing Ketamine on the London Underground. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate